


Into the caves.

by TheFabulousGoose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousGoose/pseuds/TheFabulousGoose
Summary: Peridots a dork who wants to impress Garnet. It fails.
Relationships: Garnet & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 17





	Into the caves.

The gems, minus Amethyst and Lapis, were on a mission.

They were trudging up a mountain in the early light of morning, trying to find a gem artifact said to be hidden on a sea cliff cave.

As they walked on, Steven and Pearl behind chatting and Peridot and Garnet scanning the area above and below for any dangers. 

Once they reached the summit, Peridot jumped down the cliff on her trash lid, Garnet dropping to a ledge a few metres below the cave opening. They then both made their way to the cave that was half covered by bushes.

The little green gem sped forward, never giving up a chance to impress the fusion.

"Don't worry Garnet, I shall lead the way into..." She trailed off as she saw how large the cave was, "Deep, dark cave." She squeaked, backing up into Garnets leg as the fusion had climbed up to the cave.

She sucked in a breath as something scuttled in the shadows, yellow eyes shining.

"Well go on." Garnet said, thoroughly amused.

"Um, well- uh." She hesitated, backing up behind Garnet, "After you?" She finally decided.

Garnet walked past with a smile and lit up her gems.

"I knew you'd do that." 

Peridot grumbled before following the amused red gem.


End file.
